The present invention relates to tuning the performance of middleware, and more particularly to automatically tuning mobile middleware running in a Docker container infrastructure.
To improve its performance, a MobileFirst Platform (MFP) Foundation component (e.g., a server based app) must be fine-tuned, which includes configuring multiple performance parameters based on the environment in which the MFP component is running and the throughput of mobile middleware. In known tuning techniques, the performance parameters are manually set before running the MFP servers. When many MFP containers are running in a cluster environment, a load balancer distributes the workload across multiple MFP servers that are running in a container group, but each MFP component itself needs to be fine-tuned to improve performance. Tuning is required for a JAVA® Virtual Machine (JVM®) used by the application server, Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) connections, back-end connections, MFP internal configurations for session time outs and heartbeats, queue size, and number of queues for the Analytics server. JVM and JAVA are registered trademarks owned by Oracle America, Inc. located in Redwood Shores, Calif.